Lethal Enforcers II: Gun Fighters
Lethal Enforcers II: Gun Fighters, known in Japan as , is a 1994 arcade game and prequel to the original ''Lethal Enforcers. In contrast with the first game's modern law enforcement theme, Lethal Enforcers II takes place in the American Old West. Ports of the game were released for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and the Sega CD. The game was bundled along with the first Lethal Enforcers game as part of the PlayStation compilation Lethal Enforcers I & II. Years later, Konami released Lethal Enforcers 3. Gameplay In this game, the goal is to shoot outlaws in order to eradicate crime from a stereotypical town in the American West of the 1873. At the beginning of the game, three to five life units are available. In the arcade version, more can be purchased by inserting additional coins. Life units are also awarded based on how many points the player scores while playing the game. Every time the player, an innocent civilian or lawman is shot, one life unit will be lost. The game overs when all life units are gone, but continued play is available. Lethal Enforcers 2 has five stages: "The Bank Robbery", "The Stage-Holdup", "Saloon Showdown", "The Train Robbery", and "The Hide-Out". During each stage, the player must shoot the armed outlaws without harming any innocent townsfolk or fellow lawmen. One shot is enough to kill most enemies. Each stage features a boss that must be killed in order to complete the stage (though a unique case happened in the third stage where the boss battle is in the form of a dueling mini-game). Just like the original game, a dip switch setting in the arcade version allows operators to let players progress through the stages in a linear fashion ("arcade mode") or select individual stages ("street mode"), including the between level target practice stages. Weapons The player's gun (a six-shooter) can carry up to six bullets. To reload, the player must aim the light gun away from the screen and pull the trigger. Additional weaponry can be found throughout the game that will give the player better firepower: .50 caliber Sharps, rifles, double rigs, shotguns, Gatling guns, and cannons. The Gatling guns and cannons can each be used only once but the other four weapons can be reloaded the same way as the basic service revolver. If a player is shot while in possession of one of those acquired weapons, the acquired weapon is lost and the player will return to the basic service revolcer. Ranks There are different ranks that the player can attain, depending on how well the player performs. The ranks are: Posse, Deputy, Sheriff, Deputy Marshal and U.S. Marshal. When the game begins, the player's rank is Posse, and after each stage the player will be promoted, provided they have not killed any innocents. If the player has killed innocents on any stage, they will either maintain their rank or will be demoted. On Sega Genesis and Sega CD port, the accuracy for each stage corresponds to the given rank: * 59% or below: Posse * 60-69%: Deputy * 70-79%: Sheriff * 80-89%: Deputy Marshal * 90% or above: U.S. Marshal Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Mega Drive Games Category:Sega CD Games